


Proper British Tea

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “I’d forgotten it could be this good.”





	Proper British Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #590 "Clayton Reeves"

“Oh,” said Reeves, smiling contentedly. “This is… I’d forgotten it could be this good.”

Ducky laughed and set the teapot back down on his desk. “I’m afraid Jethro’s coffee habit has made our colleagues rather indifferent to good tea, even above the American average.”

“They make it in the _microwave_ ,” the younger man agreed, with a shudder. “It’s barbaric. It’s bad enough you can hardly find loose tea around here, but not to make it with boiling water…”

“Well, my boy,” said Ducky, “anytime you need a proper _British_ cup of tea, you are welcome to join me.”

“Thank you.”

THE END


End file.
